


Simmer

by azriona



Series: Mise en Place [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flash Fiction, M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: John cooks for Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbitystmarymorstan (DraloreShimare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/gifts).



> I was bored and asked for prompts on Tumblr; hobbitystmarymorstan asked for "Something nice from that chef!john critic!sherlock ‘verse." Auntiesuze suggested the title.
> 
>  
> 
> [Original Tumblr post is here.](http://azriona.tumblr.com/post/151540391128/hobbitystmarymorstan-replied-to-your-post-im)

It’s terrible.

John realizes it the minute he puts the tasting spoon to his lips. There’s not enough salt. The flavors aren’t balanced: too much cumin, not enough garlic, not _nearly_  enough time simmering gently away on the stove. The broth cooked too long at too high a temperature, and already he’s trying to think of ways to fix it, all of which involve ingredients he’s not sure they have in stock, and time he’s very sure he doesn’t have available because–

“Let’s have a taste,” says Sherlock, and the tasting spoons rattle in their glass cup on the counter as Sherlock pulls one out.

“It’s not,” begins John, almost feebly.

It’s too late. Sherlock dips the spoon into the sauce. He doesn’t put it in his mouth immediately, though - instead, he breathes in the aroma, eyes closed.

John falls silent, staring at him. John sees Sherlock every day, in nearly every kind of mood. Anxious, bored, angry, frustrated, determined. Single-minded focus when Sherlock is trying to perfect a new recipe. Aggravation when a new employee is not performing up to snuff. Outright disgust at a new review for a rival restaurant that fails to mention the points Sherlock believes are key.

It’s not often John sees Sherlock as he is now: calm. Relaxed. Breathing in the scent of John’s sauce, letting the flavors wash over him. It’s not anticipation, not really - more acclimation to what he’s about to experience.

John feels the anticipation. He can barely breathe for it.

Sherlock opens his mouth, and tastes.

He’ll hate it. John is sure.

_It’s terrible. It needs time. It needs salt. It needs something I can’t figure out. I’m not the genius in the kitchen, I barely feel like I’m competent half the time._

“Sherlock,” says John, already wishing he’d dumped the entire pot down the sink. Fuck it, Marks and Sparks isn’t that far, he can walk and pick up a jar of something.

Sherlock opens his eyes, leans forward, and kisses him. 

John opens his mouth without even thinking. And…

Flavor, rolling over his tongue, soft and smooth and luxurious. There’s ginger there, and cardamom, and maybe a bit of mint. The garlic and salt that he was missing before are more pronounced, and yes, there’s still too much cumin, and the whole thing needs to simmer gently for at least twenty more minutes, if not thirty, but John can think of half a dozen things that he and Sherlock can do to fill the time. 

Sherlock breaks the kiss. “It’ll be delicious,” says Sherlock, smug, and pulls John into the bedroom to wait until it is.


End file.
